


It's Always Better When We're Together

by lynnearlington



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnearlington/pseuds/lynnearlington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with, “We should go sledding.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Better When We're Together

It starts with, “We should go sledding.” 

Normally such a request wouldn’t phase Mike at all, but he’s currently lying on his back in the grassy quad outside his dorm, the sun on his face as he looks up at the tall form of his girlfriend standing over him as the words pull him from the best kind of dream. 

He doesn’t say anything at first, just stares up at his girlfriend through the dark lenses of his aviators as he blinks himself awake. “We what?” 

Brittany looks down at him as if to say  _you’re dumb_  and repeats the suggestion as she moves to sit down next to him. 

Looking around campus at green grass, trees, sun and everything that’s  _not_  snow, Mike turns a confused look back at her. “There’s no snow.” 

Brittany’s eyes follow the path Mike’s just took not five seconds ago and a look of despair crosses her face like she just  _now_  realized that she’d need snow to go sledding. “I  _really_  want to go sledding.” 

“What made you think of that?” 

Brittany looks at him seriously. “The wall next to the vending machines in the north quad cafeteria.” 

Mike accepts that, nods solemnly, “I know what you mean,” and she kind of smiles at him in this way he loves. 

This urge to make Brittany happy, the one he’s had since they were in high school, burns over his skin and if he could will snow to show up in the middle of September he would. Instead he settles for opening his arm up in invitation and wrapping it around her when she moves to rest her cheek against his chest. 

“I promise I’ll take you sledding as soon as it snows,” he murmurs into her hair. 

“That’s like forever from now.” 

“It’ll happen before you know it.” 

Her fingers pluck at the soft cotton of his t-shirt and he doesn’t have to see her to know she’s pouting, but she doesn’t say anything else. The warmth of her body, and the sun still beating down his face pulls contentedness over him. He falls asleep to the feeling of Brittany’s fingers against his side and the image of snow on the backs of his eyelids. 

\--

“We could go on a trip. To like India.” 

They’re in his dorm room and it’s early - the before coffee kind of early that means Mike’s brain is running on empty right now. Brittany’s still in his bed, wrapped up in navy blue sheets, watching him as he presses buttons on his coffee maker. 

Finn, who somehow became his roommate in college despite never really being friends with him in high school, hasn’t returned from whatever party he was at last night and Mike’s pretty grateful. Putting clothes on this morning isn’t something high on his priority list right now. 

But that’s neither here nor there because,  _oh right_ , his girlfriend is talking about going to India or something.

“Why?” 

Coffee finally starts brewing and Mike inhales the smell gratefully. 

“To sled,” Brittany answers. 

“There’s no snow there right now either. Not to mention how neither of us have the money for international travel.”

With his coffee finally finished he paces back to his bed and slides under the covers next to her, leaning back against the headboard to sip at his drink. 

“We can just drive there,” Brittany insists, shifting up to sit next to him to pluck the coffee cup out of his hand. 

“You don’t like coffee,” he reminds her, but she sips at it anyway, makes a predictable disgusted face before handing it back. “And we can’t drive there, Britt. There’s an ocean in the way.” 

“They put an ocean in the middle of the country?!” 

That’s when Mike’s brain starts to run at full speed again and he remembers how to translate Brittany-speak. “Indiana,” he intones with realization. 

“That’s what I said.” 

“No snow there,” he reasons again. 

She sighs like the world is against her and Mike’s chest kind of tightens. He sets his coffee back down on the table next to his bed and turns towards her. “I said I’d take you sledding when it snows. I promise we’ll go. We’ll go every single day this winter if you want.” 

Her fingers are suddenly tracing shapes down his chest, running over the defined muscles of his abdomen and working against all that alertness his morning coffee gave him. “Britt,” he breathes out.

She kisses him firmly, tangles her fingers in his hair and runs her tongue over his teeth. “Mmm,” she hums contentedly between kisses. “I like Mike flavored coffee.” 

Laughing against her mouth, he spins them to the side until he’s settled over her. 

\--

They’re at a party that weekend, and as Mike’s coming back from the kitchen he sees Finn and Brittany talking to each other on the couch in the living room. He makes his way over there quickly because his roommate and his girlfriend talking like that is never a good thing. 

They both turn to him when he sits down, his arm falling on top of the couch behind Brittany’s head. “Hey guys,” he says, handing Brittany her drink. 

Finn stares at him seriously, a flush in his cheeks that tells Mike that the red plastic cup in his hand is probably not the first. “I want to go sledding.” 

A sound caught between a laugh and a groan leaves Mike’s throat. “Not you too.” 

“Brittany’s right,” Finn says and Mike doesn’t even want to know what kind of logic his girlfriend laid on his roommate. “We  _have_  to go sledding.” 

“No snow,” Mike tells Finn, gesturing towards a window on the other side of the room. He watches realization spread across Finn’s face in the same way it did across Brittany’s days ago. 

Next to him, Brittany’s silent, sipping at the drink Mike gave her and letting her eyes bounce back and forth between the two of them. With a dramatic sigh, Finn stands and walks away leaving them alone on the couch. 

The alcohol coupled with the warmth of the room is making him sleepy and Mike’s content to put his head back against the couch cushions and run his fingers through blonde hair lazily. Brittany sips at her drink with both hands cupped around it while she watches the people crammed into the room. 

Just before he nods off, she speaks. “If I make out with Finn will you take me sledding?” 

Mike laughs, licking his lips and rubbing a hand down Brittany’s back. “No. Making out with Finn won’t make it snow.” 

Brittany narrows her eyes and keeps staring at Finn across the room for a bit before turning to him. “If  _you_  make out with Finn will you take me sledding?” 

“No,” Mike says emphatically. “Do you just want to make out with Finn?” 

“Maybe we should both make out with him,” Brittany continues, observing Mike critically. 

Mike just shakes his head, “That won’t make it snow, Britt. But if you want to make out with him no one is stopping you. Just wake me up when you want to go home.” 

A grin starts to spread across her face and before he knows it she’s in his lap, lips pressed against his firmly. She tastes like the cranberry vodka, tongue cold as it licks against Mike’s lips. 

“Mikey,” she whispers, pecking kisses on his lips. 

“Yeah,” he breathes back, hands gripping at the small of her back. He’s suddenly much more awake now. 

“Let’s go home.” The suggestion is dripping with promise and Mike doesn’t have to hear it twice to nod his head in vehement agreement. 

They both stand, get rid of their drinks and say goodbye to Finn. Brittany jumps on his back automatically as they walk out of the house and his hands hook under her knees to hold her up. Her chin comes to rest on his shoulder, long arms winding together in front of his chest. 

“Wish it were snowing,” she comments, breath warm against his ear. 

“Me too,” he says softly hating the longing in her voice. 

“We could do a snow dance.” 

He leans a little to the side to get a look at her profile. “We could,” he agrees. 

Jumping off of him, Brittany grabs his hand and starts to pull him towards the middle of the street. “Let’s do a snow dance.” 

He follows her lead, looks down the deserted road to check for any oncoming cars before turning to face her with a smile. She’s grinning back, her hand warm against his before she starts humming softly, her head moving a little with the sound. 

She pulls him into her, wraps a hand around his neck and starts to move them around. The song she’s humming starts to sound familiar to him, and he smiles, spinning her out and back in with a laugh. 

“I thought you said snow dance,” he says, moving them in circles around the empty street. “Not slow dance.” 

Brittany shrugs. “It rhymes,” she replies simply. 

Everything he’s ever loved about this girl is right there between them, in the way blue eyes are looking into his and the way her grip on him is strong and sure.

It doesn’t snow,  _of course_ , because snow dances aren’t a real thing, but they stay in that street for long minutes, Brittany’s forehead pressed into his shoulder, and his lips against her temple. 

That night, when they collapse onto his bed and he crawls on top of her, he makes her come twice before he’s even inside her. Wishes the gasped sounds of pleasure he pulls out of her could make up for the ache in his heart because he can’t make snow magically appear. 

\--

Mike’s a problem solver at heart. This is especially true when it comes to Brittany. Despite the fact that he just wants her to be happy like  _all the time_ , when there’s a problem to solve he wants to be the one that comes to the rescue and figures it all out. 

So he has this really sappy romantic plan that no one really needs to know about. 

It takes him a hour just to gather supplies and get into Brittany’s dorm room while she’s in class. It’s another hour painstakingly cutting and taping and stringing to finish his task and then cleanup. He finishes with fifteen minutes to spare and collapses on Brittany’s bed, admiring his handiwork. 

When she returns it’s to paper snowflakes hanging off every thing in her room - the ceiling, lamps, all over her desk. 

He can’t take Brittany sledding, but he can at least give her snow. 

Jaw dropped in awe, her eyes take in the room and Mike just smiles crookedly from where he’s standing near the bed, hands in his pockets as he waits for her to finish looking. 

“Like it?” he asks after a while. 

“You made me snow,” she says. 

“Yep.” 

“I can’t sled on this snow.” 

He shrugs, knowing it doesn’t  _really_  solve her problem. “I know, but..”

“You made me snow,” she says again, her voice all soft and happy. 

“I did.” 

She stalks towards him, fingers lightly touching against different snowflakes as she passes. “I always wanted to have sex in the snow.” 

“This wasn’t supposed to be a sexy thing,” he explains because he doesn’t want her to think he cut out fifty snowflakes from paper just to have sex with her. 

“So, can’t it be one  _now_?” 

Her hands are on his belt buckle, pulling it open and yeah, like he’d ever stop her from doing what she’s doing. 

The edge of her bed hits the back of his knees when she pushes him a little and he falls a tad ungracefully on her bed. “You don’t have to,” comes gasped out of his mouth, but she’s pulling his jeans off of him and words suddenly become really hard to remember. 

“Don’t be dumb,” she orders before gripping his dick in her hands and pumping its already half hard length with the surety of familiarity. 

His hips thrust upward automatically, canting towards her hand as his back collapses backward onto her bed. 

He should be used to this by now. They’ve been together for a long time and the feel of her tongue running up him is nothing new. The warmth of her mouth swallowing him shouldn’t make him groan so loudly, but it does. Hands tangled in her hair, Mike closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the feel of her tongue swirling around him, mouth bobbing up and down in a rhythm he knows is meant to destroy him. 

There’s something about the way Brittany works him over, the way her nails find his thighs, and her teeth scrape against him just light enough to be noticeable that always brings him to the edge fast. 

He grabs her before he can embarrass himself and pulls her on top of him, hands finding the hem of her shirt when she straddles his lap and ripping it off her. A few more seconds of practiced movement and they’re both naked, Brittany still sitting in his lap. 

His hands run down the soft skin of her back as she presses kisses against his jaw and down his neck. She can feel how wet she is against his lower stomach, and it tightens the arousal pooling inside him. 

“Condom,” she whispers against his lips. 

“This is your room,” he says back, grinding up against her as his hands push her hips down.

“Oh yeah,” she says, pulling back with a goofy smile. She reaches behind her to the desk next to her bed and opens the bottom drawer, leaning over to grab a small square package out. 

Staring at him with hooded eyes, she rips the package open with her teeth before sliding it skillfully down his length and  _god_  that should not be as hot as he’s finding it right now. 

Then he’s inside her, her hands gripping hard against the back of his neck as she slides down and Mike isn’t aware of anything but the way she feels around him - warm and tight. She grinds down and his hips push upward and he can feel his thighs tightening in pleasure. 

Holding her tight around her waist, he puts his lips against her neck as he pants out into her skin. Her nails are pressing into the skin of his back, her answering moans blowing puffs of air over his air and he can tell she’s getting close too. 

“Mike,” she grinds out, hips still moving against him. “Mike.” 

He knows what she’s asking, doesn’t need to be asked again. Pulling back just enough to get a hand between them, he trails his fingers down flat abs until they’re swirling around her clit, pressing in a way he knows she likes before moving fast and sure until her legs start to shake. 

She moves her head to press their lips together, breathes hard into his mouth as she keeps pumping down against him. When she finally breaks apart, she smiles satisfied against his lips, her whole body tensing quickly before releasing. 

The feeling of her orgasm running through her spikes pleasure all the way through him. He falls backwards again against the bed as she keeps grinding against him just enough to push him over the edge. 

He comes with her name on his lips and the sight of his paper snowflakes above him. 

\--

A week goes by with no mention of sledding and Mike thinks maybe Brittany’s actually gotten over that particular urge, maybe his fake snow production kind of worked. 

That is until he walks in to his room to see Finn and Brittany huddled around his laptop and whispering conspiratorially. 

“Hey guys,” he greets, throwing his bag on his bed. 

Finn straightens up to hit his fist against Mike’s, but Brittany doesn’t even react. 

“I have solved all our problems,” Finn boasts, chest puffing out a little. 

“What problems?” Mike asks. 

“I don’t want to go sledding anymore,” Brittany says, finally turning to look at him. 

He hunches over her shoulder to take a look at the computer screen, a video playing silently. “Mattress luging,” he reads. 

“Yes,” Brittany says with finality. Finn repeats the sentiment from his left. 

A depiction of said activity plays on the screen in front of him - three laughing girls on a mattress being pushed down a large hill. All three of them watch it happen intently before Mike stands back up and looks down at his girlfriend. 

“Finn,” he says, still looking at Brittany. 

“Yeah, man?” 

“Get the mattresses.” He watches the slow smile spread over Brittany’s lips and his own face makes an answering expression. She jumps up and into his arms, kissing him brightly on the lips. 

It takes some effort and smooth talking to get their mattresses outside without too much fuss. About ten phone calls later and he’s got a few longboards in his possession. He and Finn maneuver the longboards under the mattresses correctly and test the balance. 

After a few failed attempts to get their contraption to actually roll correctly, they finally land on a working scheme. 

Finn lies face forward on his own mattress, weight balanced on the longboard under him with Brittany holding on to his feet. 

“Ready,” Mike says, squatting down beside them. “Set.  _Go_.” 

With a happy cry, Brittany pushes up and forward against Finn’s feet, running with him over the crest of the hill and releasing him. 

They watch Finn sail down the hill, wobbling just a little, but staying on the mattress until he hits the bottom where he stands up triumphantly, hands raised in the air as he yells back up to him. 

Brittany jumps up and down, clapping excitedly, and Mike pumps his fist in the air towards his roommate. 

“Our turn,” he says after a few seconds of celebration. 

“Together?” Brittany looks up at him and then down to the mattress at their feet. 

“You wanted to go alone?” 

Grabbing his hand, she shakes her head quickly. “Never,” she says seriously. He loves how much the word sounds like  _I love you._

“Good,” he says with finality, winking at her. “I might not be able to make it snow in the middle of September, but I  _can_  take my girl street sledding.” 

“Totally my favorite boyfriend,” she says with this adorable scrunch in her nose and a smile on her face. 

He laughs before tackling her onto the mattress and pushing them down the hill, the sound of the wind whipping past them and her laughter in his ear the happiest sounds he’s ever heard.


End file.
